


Flowers

by Birdgirl90



Series: Various One Shots [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Other, The feels for this man, Venom and DD just hanging out, implied vkaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: Sometimes Venom needs a break.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely readers!  
> My feels for Venom hit full on, so I wrote a one shot of Venom taking a breather because he needs one.  
> Also, side note, my friends and I headcanon that Venom's name when he was a medic was Luke; it's mentioned once in the fic.  
> Enjoy!  
> Birdie

He can't remember the last time he slept.

Venom Snake - Medic, Luke, Big Boss - rubs DD’s belly idly before the wolf mix bounces up. He watches as his companion shakes himself before bounding after a small animal in the desert sand. Venom doesn't miss the way DD periodically looks over his shoulder at him, almost as if to make sure he's ok.

He laughs, quiet and rough, before rubbing his gloved hand down his tired bearded face.

They're on a mission, but it's been an easy one so far. Retrieve a few beasts for the reserve while chatting with Kaz, then head back to base. And while Venom appreciates the commanders company - Kaz is a complex man, full of interesting tidbits of information and ideas when he isn't letting his anger rule him, and he'd be lying if his feelings for him didn't run deep, had always run deep - he needs the quiet right now. It's so rare for him to have these moments alone.

He knows everything.

Venom knows he's in place of Big Boss, knows his responsibilities, knows why and how. But still, he remembers. He remembers his old names, shed like snake skin (he nearly laughs), his life from what feels like a million years ago, a different life time.

Oh, how he remembers.

He remembers laughter and parties, drinking cheap beer by bonfires, his arm dropped over the shoulders of a cocky young commander. He remembers stitches and battle scars, the sound of guns and shouts. He remembers sleeping in a cot, not alone, and wondering what the future would bring when the bloody sun rose.

Well, Venom thinks idly, at least some things stay the same.

He wonders what life would have been like if he'd left when he had the chance. But he knows he never would have. He couldn't, too enthralled by the man called Big Boss, too enamored with his blond lover. And so, here they are.

Here he is.

DD runs over, a few flowers in his mouth- yellow, small, fragrant - and drops them in his lap. He looks so proud of himself that it makes Venom smile even as his eye blurs with unspilled altwater. He rubs DD’s head as he takes the flowers in the other. Another moment passes; he gives a sigh, quickly wipes his face before standing.

“C’mon DD,” he says, bones aching. “Let's go home.”

DD barks happily and bounds ahead to the landing zone, Venom trailing behind him, carrying the flowers gently. He knows exactly what he's going to do with them when they get back to base, and as he walks to the helicopter, his steps grow a little lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, dear readers!  
> See you at the next fic!  
> Birdie


End file.
